


Fun Time

by LisenChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp bricole dans son atelier, dehors son amant s'ennuie et décide donc d'aller le rejoindre. OS - YAOI - LEMON -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Rien à moi évidemment, tout à Oda que je remercie d'avoir crée One Piece et ses personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse à écrire.
> 
> Paring : Zoro&Usopp, car j'adore ce couple ^_^
> 
> Rating: un bon gros M, je dirais même PWP (où le plus que ça approche pour moi)
> 
> Spoiler: aucun, se passe après l'ellipse car Usopp est vachement mieux foutu après
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure : texte écrit en un après midi, et donc pas passé dans les mains de ma béta d'amour, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas fan d'Usopp et que je ne voulais pas lui imposer cette 'torture' XD Donc, s'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Usopp était assit sur une estrade au milieu de son atelier, occupé à fignoler un engrenage aussi complexe et précis que petit, engrenage qui servirait à sa toute nouvelle invention. Concentré à sa tâche, il n'entendit pas le pas léger qui s'approchait de son antre mais il tressaillit quand son nom fut murmuré dans le silence. Il se retourna et fusilla du regard l'intrus malvenu.

« Bon sang mais ça va pas de faire flipper les gens comme ça ?! J'ai failli fiche en l'air tout mon travail !.

_ Et tu bosses sur quoi ? La prochaine invention qui fera de toi le Plus-Grand-Capitaine-De-Tous-Les-Temps ?

_ Avec cette invention, le Sunny Go aura une arme redoutable de plus ! Alors, vas-y, moques-toi autant que tu le voudras !

_ Si ça me permet d'avoir un peu de ton attention…. »

La voix qui l'avait interrompu s'était fait plus sensuelle sur la dernière phrase et Usopp ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré son teint halé.

« Dis que je t'ignore tant qu'on y est !

_ C'est exactement ce que je dis. Je commence même à être jaloux du tournevis que tu tiens entre tes mains.

_ Heu… Je… Je n'ai pas été autant pris que ça par mes travaux…

_ On a levé l'ancre depuis combien de temps, Usopp ? Combien de temps depuis le moment où tu as eu cette idée-géniale-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-attendre et que tu me plantes à l'hôtel ?

_ D'abord… je ne t'ai planté à l'hôtel. Je suis juste, heu, partis un peu précipitamment » Il agita le tournevis en direction de son interlocuteur « Et ensuite, je dirais dix jours, deux semaines tout au plus.

_ On a embarqué depuis six semaines, Usopp. Six ! Putain ! De ! Semaines !

_ … Six ?

_ Six.

_ Tu en es sûr ? » Usopp blêmit sous le regard noir qu'il reçut à cette tentative éhonté de mauvaise foi de sa part. « Désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

_ Ouais, je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

L'invité soupira en voyant son amant lorgner vers les petites pièces de métal soigneusement étalées sur le coté de son estrade, l'esprit de l'inventeur s'était déjà refait la malle. D'ailleurs, il se tournait déjà vers le puzzle miniature, ses longs doigts gracieux attrapant agilement une minuscule roue de métal pour l'assembler avec aisance aux autres. l'amant délaissé leva les yeux au plafond quand le Grand-Pif fit descendre sur son nez ses lunettes de précision tout en continuant de lui parler.

« Écoute, laisse-moi… juste… finir ça. J'en ai pas pour… mais où est-il ? ah là…. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'assure…. Pas celle-ci trop petite, ha, parfait…. Je fini en deux coups de cuillère à pot et après… après…. Mais tu va t'accrocher oui ?!... après je suis tout à toi… promis…. Et maintenant, ça ici et ça là…. »

Il aurait continué à soliloquer, n'écoutant même pas si réponse lui était donné. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit l'estrade craquer derrière lui. Ne quittant pas pour autant son ouvrage des yeux, il apostropha son compagnon.

« T'as intérêt à avoir retiré tes grolles avant d'être monté, je ne veux aucunes saloperies dans mes rouages.

_ T'inquiètes, je les ai retirées… »

La voix qui murmurait à l'oreille du frisé était rauque, roulante, chaude et terriblement aguichante. La main aux doigts calleux qui écarta ses mèches de cheveux prisent lâchement dans un élastique était caressante. Tant qu'aux lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur sa nuque dévoilée, elles étaient brulantes. Il laissa échapper un son entre le glapissement et le gémissement, manquant de faire tomber le fragile assemblage qu'il tenait entre ses mains tandis que son corps lui rappelait avec vigueur qu'effectivement, ça déjà faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ses lèvres, ses mains, se souffle sur sa peau.

« D'ailleurs… je n'ai pas retiré que ça… »

Usopp couina alors que l'image de son homme se tenant complètement nu sur son estrade derrière lui envoyait du feu liquide dans ses entrailles et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand une langue taquine vient titiller ce petit point si sensible juste derrière son oreille.

« Bordel de merde… » jura-t-il en attrapant les cheveux de son partenaire à l'aveuglette et penchant la tête sur le coté, offrant son cou à la délicieuse torture de ces lèvres et de ces dents. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand il entendit le tintement des pièces de métal. Il avait lâché son assemblage mais quand il voulu se pencher pour le ramasser, il fut tiré en arrière par un bras puissant et plaqué contre un torse couturé et à la peau bronzée qui l'incendièrent.

« Je serais toi je ne me pencherais pas tout de suite… »

Les mots avec leur sens érotiques, le ton affamé sur lesquels ils furent dit, ce corps qui se collait à lui et ne laissait aucun doute que l'état dans lequel se trouvait son propriétaire… tout ça firent oublier à Usopp l'importance de ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant. Il se laissa couler contre le torse puissant et soupira d'aise quand les bras forts l'entourèrent. Il sentit les mains larges parcourir son torse fin, touchant, effleurant, partant et revenant. Il sentit qu'on lui tournait la tête d'une pression sous le menton et accueilli le baiser avide qu'on lui donna, gémissant dans cette bouche qui le dévorait insatiablement.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment un mec comme Zoro pouvait le désirer, lui, petite chose fragile et apeurée. Entre ses bras puissants, il avait l'impression d'être une poupée qu'un rien pourrait briser. Et pourtant, le vert le dévorait comme si sa peau était recouverte de ce saké qu'il affectionnait tant. Pourtant, il le contemplait comme un festin posé devant un affamé. Pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal, s'attachant toujours à lui donner du plaisir avant de se laisser aller au sien. Et Usopp avait toujours du mal à croire que cet homme était à lui, qu'il le désirait, qui allait jusqu'à l'arracher à ses obnubilantes créations rien que pour être avec lui, quémandant de son temps, de son attention.

Il grogna quand le baiser fut rompu, bien qu'il en était sorti haletant et sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous le regard de braise que le sabreur lui lança. Il déglutit difficilement, tant par à cause de l'excitation qui l'envahissait que par la position de sa tête, étirée en arrière, touchant l'épaule de son mec derrière lui. Perdu dans ce regard consumant, il chercha à se rappeler à quoi il pensait cinq secondes avant. Ah oui… il s'inquiétait de savoir s'il pourrait garder un gars comme le spadassin auprès de lui. Et il s'inquiétait pour rien apparemment. Alors Usopp sourit et échappa des bras qui l'enserraient pour se pencher en avant, jetant un regard aguicheur par-dessus son épaule. Il en fut récompensé par la soudaine surprise du vert, qui laissa bien vite la place à une rougeur sur le haut de ses pommettes. Bien qu'il ignore pourquoi, l'épéiste semblait ne vouloir que lui alors l'inventeur décida d'arrêter de comprendre pourquoi et de seulement profiter.

Zoro sourit en coin en regardant la chute de reins qui s'affichait devant lui, pour lui. il se lécha les lèvres tout en griffant légèrement la peau mate en partant de la nuque pour terminer à la lisière de la salopette que portait encore le menteur professionnel et ronronna presque en entendant le gémissement qu'il en retira. Il se régala de voir les muscles fins et déliés bouger et rouler alors que ces ongles râpaient la chair, laissant des traces rouges. Il recommença une seconde fois, regardant avec gourmandise son dos se creuser et onduler, anticipant le plaisir qu'il aurait plus tard à le voir onduler sous ses assauts. Une fois revenu au bord du pantalon, Zoro attrapa les hanches à pleine main et retourna le brun comme une crêpe.

Usopp n'eut même pas le temps de hoqueter de surprise qu'il se retrouva allongé à plat dos sur les tatamis qui recouvraient son estrade. Il entendit vaguement des tintements métalliques qui signalèrent à une partie de son cerveau que son tri soigneux venait de voler mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps car le vert s'était glissé entre ses jambes pour se coller à lui et l'embrasser voracement, profondément, faisant l'amour à sa bouche de sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son amant lui tirer les bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Accroche toi là, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger tes mains avant que je ne t'y autorise. Imagine que je t'ai attaché… » Zoro lui avait susurré les mots d'une voix basse au creux de son oreille et mordilla doucement le lobe quand Usopp acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et d'un « d'accord » éraillé. Le sabreur se redressa et envoya balader la salopette gênante en deux temps, trois mouvements, laissant le brun hoqueter sous l'air soudain frais qui enveloppa sa peau brulante. Zoro accrocha le regard noisette, voilé à souhait, et tout en maintenant le contact, se pencha sur un téton rosé pour le taquiner du bout des dents et de la langue.

Usopp faisait de gros effort pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser aller aux caresses que lui prodiguait Zoro, mais le regard vert forêt était hypnotique, envoutant. Alors il garda les yeux fixés aux siens, suivant la lente descente de la tête verte le long de son ventre. Le spadassin s'était amusé avec les tétons rapidement, avait redessiné les abdos fermes d'une langue taquine et s'attardait maintenant dans le creux du nombril, faisant lentement et visiblement entrer et sortir le bout de sa langue et le brun n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le même manège sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Image qui lui arracha un gémissement qui fit sourire le vert, content de son petit effet.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez laissé mariné son inventeur sa petite vengeance personnelle il se redressa et l'attrapa sous les genoux qu'il remonta vers les épaules du brun qui se retrouva plié en deux et surtout très, très exposé. Ce qui le fit rougir encore un peu plus et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en couinant quand Zoro fondit sur son fondement, embrassant, léchant l'anneau qui fermait son intimité. Intimité qu'il pénétra de sa langue, redoublant d'effort en entendant Usopp haleter et gémir. Il se permit même un sourire quand il entendit le raclement des ongles de son Uke contre le bois de l'estrade. Peu de temps après, il sentit qu'Usopp appuyait sur son épaule avec son talon. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour tomber dans les prunelles presque noires de désir du brun qui semblait si nécessiteux.

« Bordel Zoro, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé de t'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps mais… arrête de jouer avec moi et… s'il te plait. »

Zoro le regarda les yeux écarquillé un bref instant, se gavant de l'image de ses cheveux étalés autour de ce visage aux joues rouges, de ces yeux qui reflétaient tant de désir et ces lèvres humides et gonflées d'avoir été mordues. Lui qui pensait être déjà plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dû s'avouer s'être trompé quand il sentit son sexe tressauter d'excitation devant cette image même de la luxure qui s'étalait sous lui. il fondit sur la bouche malmenée et l'embrassa lentement tandis qu'il s'emmanchait d'un coup puissant dans le corps serré d'Usopp qui grogna en se cabrant, ses talons se nouant dans le creux des reins du spadassin, l'attirant tout au fond de lui où il s'arrêta en respirant fort, cherchant à se calmer, pour faire durer ce moment encore longtemps. il frôla les poignets tendus de son amant, lui signifiant qu'il le 'détachait' et Usopp vint enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser presque violemment, les dents s'entrechoquant, les lèvres se faisant mordre.

Mais comme le vert ne semblait pas prêt à bouger, Usopp commença à onduler le bassin, cherchant la friction à l'intérieur de lui qui lui ferait tant de bien. Zoro posa une main sur sa hanche, l'immobilisant en lui arrachant un grognement de frustration qui fut remplacé par un soupire quand le vert se retira presque pour le pénétrer de nouveau, lentement. Le brun enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de son homme et grogna de nouveau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout, il le voulait maintenant. Et fort. Oh oui, si fort.

« Plus vite » dans un souffle, d'une voix enrouée. Alors Zoro accéléra mais il retenait toujours son impulsivité, il craignait toujours de le blesser en se laissant aller. Mais ce soir, Usopp ne voulait pas de cette retenue. « Plus fort. » Zoro se mordit les lèvres et obéi. « Plus fort ! Zoro ! » Et merde, pensa le vert. Il passa une jambe fine sur son épaule, ouvrant encore plus l'espace entre les cuisses de son homme qui haletait et murmurait des mots presque inintelligibles mêlant oui, han, humm et autres assentiments au rythme profond et soutenu qu'il avait réclamé.

Voyant qu'Usopp aimait et supportait la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups, Zoro l'augmenta progressivement, l'amenant dangereusement proche du bord, menaçant de jouir avant le sniper, ce qui était hors de question. Mais, bon sang, que ce fourreau étroit était bon. Il s'appuya un instant sur le corps transpirant sous lui, le temps de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour libérer ses mains qu'il alla nouer à celle du brun qui en profita pour nouer de nouveau des jambes haut autour de sa taille. Leurs mouvements faisaient délicieusement frotter l'érection délaissée et douloureuse de l'inventeur entre leurs deux corps. Le vert posa son front brulant contre celui tout aussi chaud de son amant, le martelant avec vigueur et soupira en sentant la délicieuse sensation des chairs se refermant autour de son sexe quand Usopp atteignit l'orgasme, souillant leurs ventres dans un grognement bas et rauque, broyant les doigts du spadassin entre les siens. Les spasmes contre sa verge, l'humidité sur son ventre, la petite douleur de ses mains, amenèrent Zoro à la jouissance, qu'il libéra tout au fond de l'intimité d'Usopp.

Ils restèrent un long moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les membres encore emmêlés et la respiration chaotique. Le sexe entre eux avait toujours été bon, mais cette nuit là, Zoro avait découvert avec plaisir et étonnement qu'Usopp n'était pas aussi fragile qu'on pourrait le croire. Il l'embrassa doucement et se retira de lui lentement, le faisant grimacer un peu quand il se sentit d'un coup vide. Il attrapa son t-shirt et les nettoya sommairement avec avant de le balancer dans un coin pour se rallonger à coté d'Usopp qui s'était étalé façon étoile de mer. Les yeux fermés, il jeta un bras et une jambe par-dessus le corps de l'épéiste quand il le sentit se rallonger à coté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Puis…

« 'Tain, mes engrenages ! »

Usopp s'était redressé d'un bond, son cerveau sortant de la brume post-coïtale lui rappelant qu'ils avaient tout envoyé valser dans la bataille. Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en regardant le brun, à poil, entrain de ramasser les petits morceaux de métal qui avaient roulé un peu partout dans l'atelier. Comme Usopp était repartit en mode « création », Zoro renfila son pantalon, remit ses sabres à la taille et prit ses grolles à la main, laissant son compagnon à ses occupations. Il allait sortir quand il reçu sur l'arrière du crâne son t-shirt, lancé par Usopp.

« N'attends pas six semaines pour me sortir de là la prochaine fois.

_ … Je reviens demain soir, t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir rangé sinon tout revolera. »

Il sortit avec un grand sourire sur le visage et une nuée de projectiles divers lancé par son amant. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain soir, l'estrade de l'ingénieur n'était qu'un des nombreux lieux où il avait eu envie de faire sien le sniper sans vraiment oser lui demander. Mais quelque chose, depuis ce soir, lui disait que le brun n'était pas aussi conformiste qu'il le pensait. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà... XD j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sachez que j'ai commencé cette historie en ne sachant pas qui j'allais caser avec Usopp, ce qui explique qu'au début, l'identité de l'amant reste vague : parce que je ne savais pas moi même qui il était XD mais j'aime ce paring, vraiment beaucoup.


End file.
